vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Monkey
|-|Base= |-|Ice Shards= |-|Embrittlement= |-|Super Brittle= |-|Arctic Wind= |-|Viral Frost= |-|Snow Storm= |-|Absolute Zero= |-|Cryo Cannon= |-|Icicles= |-|Icicle Impale= Summary The Ice Monkey is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a decently priced unit with great power but low range. It's utilized for its ability to temporarily freeze bloons. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | 9-A Name: Ice Monkey (Called Ice Tower up until BTD6) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None (It's confirmed that all monkeys are genderless with the exception of Heroes) Age: Unknown Classification: Monkey | Yeti | Monkey, Ice Monkey | Monkey Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Small Size (Type 0), Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Can create heavy snowstorms), Flash Freeze, Statistics Reduction (Bloons move slowly even after thawing out), Statistics Amplification (Frozen Bloons cannot be popped by sharp objects), Resistance to Ice Manipulation (Is constantly covered in ice and snow or completely frozen in a block of ice without being affected) | All base abilities enhanced except Statistics Amplification, Weapon Creation (Razor sharp shards fly out of popped Frozen Bloons), Statistics Reduction (Frozen Bloons take extra damage), Flight | All base abilities enhanced, Statistics Reduction (Nearby Bloons move slowly), Ice Spreading (Ice spreads to non-frozen Bloons on contact), Ice Platforms (Allows land-based monkeys to be placed offshore), Flight, Absolute Zero | All base abilities enhanced, Weapon Creation (Frozen Bloons create sharp icicles that pop other passing Bloons) Attack Potency: Unknown (Snap Freezing negates durability) | Unknown | Unknown | Small Building level (Can heavily damage MOAB Bloons) Speed: Likely Superhuman (Real World monkeys can go this fast), Transonic combat speed (Compares to Boomerang Monkey) | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed | Likely at least Superhuman, Transonic combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Wall level (Should be comparable to the Bloons they freeze, which can easily deflect even Super Monkey Darts) | At least Wall level '''| At least '''Wall level | Small Building level Stamina: Above average. Can attack non-stop for an extended period of time, albeit without moving or taking damage Range: Extended Melee range to Several Meters, Tens of meters with Snowstorm and Absolute Zero abilities Standard Equipment: Ninja headband, Winter ear muffs and hat, Winter gloves, Shades | Various crowns, Ice Gauntlets | Various winter jackets and scarves | Ice Cannons, Ice helmets, gauntlets, and boots Intelligence: Likely Average. Above Average in terms of combat Weaknesses: Ice cannot naturally freeze White or Zebra Bloons, Cannot attack Camo Bloons without assistance, Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Snap Freeze' The Ice Monkey's main method of attack. Freezes nearby Bloons. *'Permafrost:' Thawed bloons move slowly *'Metal Freeze:' Can freeze and pop Lead Bloons *'Enhanced Freeze:' Attacks faster and freezes longer *'Deep Freeze:' Freezes through two layers of Bloon *'Larger Radius:' Larger freeze radius *'Re-Freeze:' Can re-freeze already frozen Bloons *'Ice Shards:' Razor sharp shards fly out of popped frozen Bloons **'Embrittlement:' Bloons become brittle and take extra damage while frozen **'Super Brittle:' Bloons and MOAB Bloons take huge damage while frozen *'Arctic Wind:' Nearby Bloons are slowed regardless of if they’ve been frozen *'Viral Frost:' Ice spreads to other Bloons on contact, including those immune to ice or those Ice Monkey cannot detect, like a virus **'Snowstorm:' Gives the Ice Monkey the ability to freeze all Bloons onscreen, including White, Zebra, Camo, and MOAB Bloons **'Absolute Zero:' Fully freezes all Bloon types *'Cryo Cannon:' Abandons the freezing aura and fires freezing bombs over longer range **'Icicles:' Frozen Bloons grow sharp icicles that pop other Bloons on contact **'Icicle Impale:' Shoots huge icicle spikes that deal huge damage to and freeze MOAB Bloons Key: Base | Ice Shards upgrade path | Arctic Wind upgrade paths | Cryo Cannon upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Primates Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Small Sized Characters